


【敌出】发情【R18】

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: *久已成为职英被敌联盟抓走设定*ABO世界观*R18*未成年人勿入





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *擦边球
> 
> *全文3k

睁开双眼，发现双膝跪在地上双手被手铐铐在身后的钢管上，勒得生疼，手铐的内侧并没有垫上任何的软垫。

呵，毕竟是被敌联盟抓走的现役英雄，就算是个Omega也不会有什么好的待遇。

Omega！

突然想起自己性别的绿谷出久慌张地扭动了一下脖子，接着他的脸色就阴沉了下去，果然他脖子上的环被取下来了。

“哟，醒了呀，英雄……”

略带沙哑的声音由前方传来。

墨绿色卷发有些凌乱的贴在脸上的青年抬起头望向声音传来的方向。

“呵，看看你这个凄惨狼狈的样子，难道觉得会有人来救你吗？”

死柄木弔信步闲庭地走到绿谷面前，用鞋尖抬起他的下巴，看到的确实一双闪耀着希望光芒的宛如猫眼石般漂亮的眸子。

他放下脚，蹲下身子，翘起小拇指慢慢地抚摸着绿谷的眼睛，大拇指的力气由轻到重，直至青年的眼皮无法张开只能紧紧地闭着，眼球被按压得有些下陷。

“呵，你的眼睛真的很漂亮，英雄人偶，我真期待里面的光芒全都消散的样子。”

男人低笑着松开了按着眼球的手指，手掌缓慢地移到正在散发着青竹清香的腺体，粗糙的手指轻轻地摩擦着那块敏感的肌肤。

“英雄那里隐藏得可真好，新生代人气英雄人偶竟然是个Omega，这件事想必大部分人都不知道吧。”

虽然这是一个倡导ABO平等的时代，虽然Omega已经有了信息素消除环，和发情抑制剂，但是拥有发情期的Omega在大众眼里依然是柔弱的存在，谁能想到排名极速上窜至前一百的新生代英雄人偶竟然是个在大众意识里需要保护的Omega？

刚开始知道这件事时，敌联盟的人都惊讶，不过这种惊讶并没有持续多久，而是变为了惊喜与兴奋，他们之间大部分都是Alpha，只有少部分人是Bate，却也没有一个Omega。

不是说他们都是一群几百年没吃过肉的和尚，而是雄英人偶是个Omega这件事的本身就让他们兴奋不已，巴不得立马将人给抓住。

现在他们成功了。

谁能想到被多次打击，甚至被众多英雄认为已经逃离雄英市的敌联盟的大本营其实一直在雄英市里，只不过他们在地下，在最繁华的大楼的地下15层里。

而大楼的电梯只到负三层，再往下就要使用特殊手段了，而这时黑雾最方便的用法就出来了，虽然他们可以乘坐电梯到负十五层，但是漫长的坐电梯时间总是让人厌烦的。

所以黑雾总是无奈的变成了众人的传送门。

英雄人偶现在就被关在这里。

要说怕绿谷会施展个性逃脱，那是不可能的，要说为什么呢？除了被打了个性抑制剂以外，绿谷出久的发情期快到了。

死柄木深吸了一口空气中逐渐变得浓郁的青竹信息素，嘴角泛起一丝意味深长的笑，他伸出舌头舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。

“英雄人偶，你就在这里好好享受吧！”

他猛然间将自己的信息素爆发出来，浓郁的朗姆酒香气瞬间填满不大的房间，随后就关门离开了。

Omega还有一点麻烦，那就是在发情期时也无法使用个性，而且一旦发情期没有打抑制剂或者与伴侣度过，那么发情期的间隔将会由三个月一逐渐缩短，直至最后成天沉浸于发情期之中。

“咔嚓”的一声闷响，是手铐撞击在钢管上的声音，绿谷的身体猛然向前倾斜，想要将身体蜷缩成令自己最安心的姿势，却被铐在身后的手铐制止。

浓郁的Alpha信息素味道在狭小的房间中无法散去，绿谷本就快要发情了，被这味道诱发得直接发了情。

他低低地喘息着，胸膛剧烈欺负着。一滴汗水有额头向下滑落，顺着侧脸滑至下巴最后滴落在锁骨上，没入绿色的英雄服之中。

像是故意一般，敌联盟竟然没将他的战斗服给毁掉，而是好好地穿在身上，甚至是一点损伤都没有，或者说连之前战斗时的破损都不见了，看起来就像全新的战斗服。

高热灼烧着头颅，每次发情期前都会打抑制剂的绿谷出久终于迎来了第一次真正意义上的发情期，他觉得脑子里就像浆糊一样，似乎还有个恶魔拿着根棍子在里面快速搅动，让他完全无法思考。

后穴不断收缩着，淫水不停地从肠道中分泌出，打湿了身下的布料，令他难受得只能扭动着屁股，想要摆脱这种难熬的粘腻感。

然而连体衣就算怎么扭动身体都是无法褪下的，更何况背后的拉链还拉得好好的，好好地拉倒了最顶端，就算背后摩擦着钢管也无法脱下。

被裹在衣服中的性器已经半硬了，无法得到安慰的性器显然也跟不满足，小腹小幅度地向前挺动着，想要跟布料摩擦得到些舒服的感觉，然后射出，但是不管怎么挺动摩擦力度都小得让他无法完全勃起，更不用说射出了。

后穴十分空虚，特别想要有什么粗大的东西捅入，不管是什么都行，只要能进入后穴摩擦，让里面不再瘙痒就行了！

大股大股的透明粘液从后穴中溢出，打在股间的布料上，没一会儿就被浸湿了，终于完全挺起的性器所吐出的前列腺液，也将身边的布料染湿一片，这两个地方的颜色都无其他不同，颜色深了许多。

乳头不知何时已经悄悄地勃起，跟着胸前的布料不停地摩擦着，胸前的布料并不想下半身的内裤紧紧地包裹着肌肤，而是有些一段距离，他只要挺动胸膛就能跟粗糙的衣服不停地摩擦，感受由胸口传来的舒爽感。

“哈……嗯……哈……哈……”

绿谷低喘着，被抑制已久的发情期汹涌而至，因为长年都是用抑制剂来抑制，一旦没有用就来的特别猛，更何况这还是他第一次经历。

脑子无法思考，只想着有什么插入，因为得不到抚慰而不断溢出的泪水也将眼前的一切覆盖得朦朦胧胧，无论看什么都是扭曲模糊的。

好难受，好难受，好像要，不行！他可是英雄人偶！不行不行不行！他不能就这样屈服！

没有被束缚住的双腿不停地摩擦着，似乎这样能缓解些身体难受的感觉，他的眼神一下清明一下模糊，理性正在跟着Omega的天性做着斗争。

一想到发情期总共有一周的时常，绿谷的鸡皮疙瘩都要竖起来了，也就是说他要在这样的状态下持续一周。

这时的他终于反应过来死柄木弔离开时的那句话是什么意思了！

什么好好享受！这样难熬的日子怎么享受！

绿谷懊恼地挣动着手腕，试图想要挣脱，手腕却被坚硬的手铐弄得伤痕累累，刺痛不停地从手腕处传来，却也让他整个人清醒了不少。

于是接下来的时间里，他不是估计用手铐弄伤自己，就是用牙齿将嘴唇咬得鲜血淋漓。

期间，有人会来给他喂水喂食，估计是不受信息素影响的Bate，不然Alpha在满满的Omega发情信息素的房间里肯定会当场发狂，把绿谷肏得合不拢腿。

然而没有，来人只是淡定的喂完水和流质食物后，再给他的伤口上点药就离开了。

难熬的七天中午过去了，绿谷的手腕已经血肉模糊，虽然裹了一层纱布，但是每天都会有新的血液渗出，也不得不每天换药，他的嘴唇也满是齿痕，浑身粘腻潮湿，看起来可怜极了。

荼毘进到关着绿谷的房间时，除了浓郁的竹香味，还有一股挥之不去的淫骚气息，想来应该是他高潮和后穴分泌出的肠液自己汗水混合在一起的味道。

他走到神智迷糊，处于半昏迷状态的Omega跟前，弯腰捏住下巴抬起那颗低垂的投入，入目的便是已经结了疤的嘴唇。

眉头皱了皱，他用手指摩擦着伤痕累累的嘴唇，Omega的嘴唇意外的柔软，跟他那张面对敌人永远说不出好听话来的嘴完全不同，他很喜欢手下的触感，却十分厌恶那干硬的触感。

他抠挖着绿谷唇上的疤，直至将人痛醒都不停手，最后是绿谷虚弱地撇过头去才直至了他的动作。

绿谷舔了一口满是血腥味的嘴唇，愤恨的目光直直射向荼毘，随后向一边将口中的血沫吐了出去。

“你们敌联盟就趁着现在开心吧！英雄一定会将你们全部一网打尽的！”

他的嗓音沙哑且带着点颤音，有气无力的没有任何威慑力。

“哼……”

荼毘忍不住用鼻音轻笑出声，他眯起蓝绿色的眼睛，冷冷地看着眼神依旧坚毅的Omega，他真不懂明明就是个一个Omega，在这样的环境下怎么就这么天真呢。

“英雄不会来的。”

他的喉咙中发出低沉的嗓音。

“肯定会的！”

“哦……是吗？”

荼毘意味深长地看着眼中光芒闪烁的年轻英雄，起身就离开了。

“你还是好好地担心一下自己吧。”

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *久已成为职英被敌联盟抓走设定
> 
> *ABO世界观
> 
> *r18，擦边球
> 
> *未成年勿入
> 
> *全文2.5k，ooc

关着绿谷出久的地方换了，他从原来只有一根钢管的屋子换到了一间设备齐全的房间，不过房间里的所有物品都是固定住的。

除了刷牙的硅胶杯，和没有任何伤害性的牙刷，柔软的床单与被子，几乎就没有可以运用的物品。

由此可见，敌联盟为了关注绿谷是多么的用心良苦，甚至特地搞了一个这样不寻常的房间。

发情期刚结束的绿谷浑身虚软无力，就算是他现在也不可能强挺着说要逃出去，蓄精养锐才是最重要的，首先他一定要先恢复体力。

用力晃了晃手臂，发现个性依然使用不了，他不知道究竟是因为发情期刚结束，还是因为个性抑制剂的作用有这么长时间。

颓丧地躺在柔软的床铺上，也顾不上清理粘腻的皮肤就这样深陷柔软的床中睡着了，他真的累极了，想到不知道还会在敌联盟的基地中呆上多久，他就浑身发毛。

那样的日子真的特别难熬，十分的不想再经历第二次了，他得想办法逃离，不能只等着英雄来救，他要……

轻微的呼噜声在房间里响起，也同步传到了监视器里，渡我被身子一脸陶醉地看着疲惫入眠的绿谷，她的双手捧着脸颊，眼睛无法从监视器中移开。

“吶吶！死柄木，让我去找出久酱嘛～渡我酱真的真的不会对他做出什么事情来啦～”

“啧，不行。”

死柄木弔血红色的眸子漫不经心地扫过渡我，令渡我的寒毛都竖了起来，连忙躲到荼毘身后去。

他可不相信这个女人的保证，真要是真放她去，说不准过几天绿谷肚子里连孩子都有了吧，这样他们的计划不就全毁了！

“我觉得你还是滚一边去消消火吧。”

荼毘转过头撇了一眼渡我鼓起的裙子翻了个白眼。

没有人会相信渡我被身子的话，更何况绿谷现在的腺体没有任何东西保护着，让她接近说不准就给标记了。

次日，当绿谷的意识回笼时感到身体沉甸甸得可怕，似乎四肢被什么软体动物缠绕上一般，就连呼吸都有些憋闷，鼻尖似乎顶到什么软绵绵的东西，蹭了蹭脑袋还有点弹性。

不对！按理说他的床上除了被子没有可以缠着自己的东西，更何况还是这么有弹性的东西！

本来还想闭着眼睛睡一会儿的绿谷猛然清醒，他猛地睁开眼睛，入目的便是一片漆黑，挣扎着身体想要往后退，却感到环在背后的手收得更紧，腰间的负重感估计就是腿了，他的脸更加深埋进面前的柔软之中，感觉快要窒息了。

不过这一会儿可以破案了，把他紧紧抱住的肯定是个人，还是个女人！

想到这里他整张脸都红了，连耳尖脖子都通红一片，因为是个女人的话那他的头现在埋着的地方估计就是个胸部。

不知哪来的力气，他猛地抬脚一踹，就将紧紧抱着自己的女人一脚踹下床，不是说他不怜香惜玉，而是在敌联盟中有胆量爬上自己床的女人除了渡我被身子他真的想不到还有谁了！

而渡我被身子他没记错的话是个Alpha，而他是个Omega，会有戒备心也是理所当然的！

“砰”的一声闷响，是皮肤撞击地面的声音，渡我揉了揉眼睛打了个哈欠，另一只手摸了摸摔得有点疼的屁股，虽然地板上垫了毯子，但是摔下去还是会疼。

等她回过神来后，立马眼睛含泪，嘴里发出假意的哭泣，一脸可怜地看着床上的青年。

“出久酱好过分，竟然把我踹到地上了，我的屁股可痛了，需要出久酱的亲亲和摸摸才能好～”

绿谷沉默了，这句话不管放在哪里，也不管是不是性别不一样，怎么听都像是在性骚扰，不过在他沉默期间，紧缩的门“砰”的一声被踹开，正打算扑到绿谷身上的渡我就这样被爆肌给拖走了。

死柄木冷静地看着被拖走的渡我，眼睛里仿佛在看一个死人。

“把渡我的权限暂时全都取消了，一个没注意就乱跑。”

等人都走后，他转过身来面对着一脸警惕的绿谷，声音很是低沉嘶哑。

“至于你，快去好好洗澡，感觉都像是垃圾桶钻出来的野猫了！”

说完他也离开了。

能被关上的一瞬间发出了“嘀”的响声，看来这是一个靠密码锁锁住的门。

身为有史以来第一个被敌人嫌弃臭的绿谷，一脸尴尬地跑到浴室洗澡去了，浴室虽然不大，却也有一个可以容纳一人的浴缸。

当他放满水，整个人泡在水中的时候，发出了一声舒服的叹气声，他浑身粘腻得难受，昨晚要不是真的累极了，肯定会先去洗个澡的。

只不过他现在的待遇虽然变好了，但是谁知道敌联盟这些个坏家伙葫芦里到底卖的都是什么药，英雄到底什么时候能找到这个地方，而他能否找到一个突破口传递信息出去，或者自己逃出去。

不过想了这么多，他突然为自己担心，在这个除了他满是Alpha和Bate的地方真的让他极度不安，生理上的不安是从骨子里散发出去的，

虽然他是英雄，但是好歹也是和Omega，万一被敌人恶意标记，那后果真的不堪设想。

“不要想了！绿谷出久！你行的！”

越想越颓丧的绿谷，猛地拍了拍自己的脸庞，直至红肿麻痛才松了手，现在的他不应该这么沮丧，不过就是经历了一次发情期，怎么能就这样整个人都柔弱起来，他一定可以的，一定可以逃离这个地方的！

洗完澡出去时，发现床上整整齐齐地摆着一套衣服，那不再是崭新的战斗服了，而是一套看起来十分家具的白T恤和宽松短裤，穿起来挺宽松舒适的，而被他放在外面潮潮的战斗服已经不见了。

不知道该做什么的绿谷，决定坐在床上闭目养神，然后整理一下现在所得到的信息。

他盘腿坐在柔软的床上，想着从被抓之后的一切讯息。

被抓住的英雄究竟是不是他一个人，从昏迷到醒来应该没有超过半天时间，如果用了黑雾的个性，那么就真不知道现在被传送到哪里了，如果没有用黑雾的个性，那么能在半天之内将他给送到基地关好，就说明敌联盟的基地其实里雄英市并不远，也就是说其实他们并没有撤离到人员的地方！

想到这里绿谷的寒毛都竖立了起来，这样的话也就是说，敌联盟一直没有撤出，不是在雄英市内就是在附近的城市！而他们就一直在英雄的眼皮子底下养精蓄锐然后出击！

而且他呆的两个地方都没有窗户，空气其实也没这么清新，除了故意设计了一些没有窗户的房间以外，再联想到敌联盟成员一点都不怕被发现的表情，那么也就是说他现在在地下。

如果在地下就麻烦了，他的个性跟通讯没有任何关系，也就是说如果在地下那么便没有信号，无法联系路面上的英雄，而他一旦无法联系无法逃脱，难道要一辈子都呆在这个牢笼里！

怎么可能！不要开玩笑了！

他才不要一直呆在这里，他还有许多英雄的职责没有履行，他还有很多人没有保护到，不过他不回去，头上已经长出白发的妈妈肯定会十分担心，小胜肯定也会骂自己废物，而他就成了真正的废物了。

越是思考，绿谷的身体越是颤抖得厉害，他不停地劝说着自己不要怕一定可以，每天都安安静静地不惹事，每个给他送饭的人他都会笑着说声谢谢，然后不动声色地打探着基地里的消息。

最后三个月过去了，除了一些脑子里可以提取出来的信息，基本上就没有得到什么有用的了。

“唔！！！”

熟悉的热潮又一次涌上身体，后颈处的腺体死命地发出浓郁的竹香。

绿谷的第二次发情期终于来了。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *久已成为职英被敌联盟抓走设定
> 
> *ABO世界观
> 
> *R18
> 
> *未成年人勿入
> 
> *全文2.6k

这一次的发情并没有像第一次这么汹涌，也许是身体适应了点，也许因为已经是第二次了。

只不过忍受快感的感觉并不好受，尤其是在他双手没有被舒服的情况下，更加无法控制地将手指伸向不停分泌肠液的后穴中。

家居短裤已经掉到地上，内裤也只是堪堪地挂在脚踝，先是将食指小心翼翼地伸向穴口，本来只想浅浅地戳刺却没想到直接被饥渴难耐的肉穴给吸了进去。

第一次被手指进入的后穴剧烈地收缩着，似乎是想将手指推出体内又像是想将手指吞入更深的地方来阻止肉穴深处一阵一阵的瘙痒。

意识到自己在做什么的绿谷快速把手指抽出，牵出一丝银色的丝线，随后轻微地“啪”的一声，就这样断了。

断掉银丝打回穴口凉凉的带着轻微的瘙痒，他连忙将手上的粘液随意擦在衣服上就钻进被子里，双腿死命摩擦着，努力控制着自己的意识不去做一些令他羞愧的事情。

他知道在这个房间里一定有摄像头，他刚才的举动肯定已经被摄像头另一面的几个人看得一清二楚了，但是既然他已经清醒过来，就不能再继续这样下去了。

随着时间的推移，低吟声从他的口中溢出，被褥下的手也情不自禁地伸向了翘起的性器和一直吐着淫液的后穴，粘稠的液体把屁股弄得湿漉漉一片，两根手指轻而易举地就滑了进去，Omega的身体天生就适合用来做爱，他将两根手指呈现剪刀状，不停地扩张抽插着，想要将第三根手指插入。

终于进到四根手指时，无意的一个摩擦，划过让他身体剧烈抽搐的一点，舒爽的酥麻感由脊椎骨向上窜去，他用力按压着让自己舒服的一点，干哑的呻吟声从喉咙中溢出，在呼吸逐渐灼热的被子里面回荡着。

“唔！啊……好舒服……”

他另一只手伸向了涨得通红一直没有解放过的粉色性器，生涩地上下撸动着，时不时用大拇指擦过顶端娇嫩的尿道口，剧烈的快感让他身体一抽一抽的，不一会儿尿道口就抽动着喷射出了乳白色的液体。

虽然人已经高潮了，但是后穴的空虚感却更强了。

高潮后，绿谷回过神来，他将自己闷在被子里，眼泪止不住的从眼角滑落，他终究还是抵不住Omega的生理本性，在敌联盟的基地中，虽然隔着一层被子，却还是在众目睽睽之中自慰着达到了高潮。

发情期的Omega各方面的情绪本身就比较脆弱，虽然身体的炙热缓解了些，青年的心里却怎么也无法接受刚才自己的所作所为。

他总觉得自己的行为违背了英雄的准则，他总觉得自己已经是一名失格的英雄。

可恶！既然是英雄人偶就给我振作起来啊！

就在他即将被自己的胡思乱想所压垮时，抬手用力地锤了下自己的大腿，疼痛让他的思绪不再乱飞，而是将听觉集中在被打开的门上。

似乎有人走进来，将什么东西放在桌上，紧接着就是盖在整个人身上的被子被猛地掀开。

微弱的灯光就这样从头顶洒了下来，刚开始被抓时绿谷还能清晰地分辨出白天黑夜，这是今天的第几天，但是被长时间的关在灯光昏暗的地方后，他就渐渐地无法计算时间与日子了，只能从吃饭时的餐品猜出现在是什么时候。

冷空气钻进被子里，接触到炙热潮湿的皮肤，冷得绿谷一个颤抖，他呆呆地抬起头看向将自己被子掀开的荼毘，这个脸上有一半皮肤都是烧伤的男人，在这一瞬间给予他了安心感。

这是Omega对Alpha顺从的天性，尤其是还处在发情期中刚高潮完的绿谷闻着荼毘身上轻微伏加特的信息素味道，他觉得很安心，甚至还没喝酒就觉得有点醉了。

“你是想把自己闷死吗？英雄。”

略带嘲讽的声音响起，也让绿谷回过神来，在心里唾弃着自己哪来的安心感，什么感觉快醉了，他只是因为太虚弱了而已！

“……”

绿谷并不想理会男人，他也不顾自己下半身赤裸，撑着酸软的手臂爬到床沿，将男人刚放在桌上的水杯拿起，急不可耐的吞咽着。

没来得及吞下的开水，顺着嘴角流向锁骨，没入白色汗湿透出粉嫩乳头的衣服里。

荼毘的眼神暗了暗，他的喉结上下滚动着，嘴里说出来的话是满满的调戏。

“要不是知道你还意识清醒，我真觉得你是在诱惑我呢，人偶……”

低沉的声音顿时在耳旁炸开，炽热的气体喷洒在耳廓，惊得绿谷捧着杯子狂灌水的手一抖，杯子掉落在床上，里面剩余的水洒了一整床。

两个人都愣住了，绿谷傻傻地看着洒了一床的水，舌头止不住地在干燥的唇面上舔舐着，就像是还没喝够水，水就没了的小猫。

“噗……”

荼毘没见过这样的绿谷，他没忍住捂嘴轻笑出声，他突然觉得如果绿谷可以一直都这么乖乖的，那一定很好玩，不过现在这样懂得用眼睛狠狠瞪着自己，像是浑身毛都炸开一样的绿谷也很可爱，或许应该说他要好好的珍惜这段时间的绿谷，因为再过一段时间他就……

“你先去洗个澡，床单需要换一下。”

绿谷撇了撇嘴，他总觉得身为英雄人偶在敌联盟中的生活似乎一直都挺好过的，除了不能跟外界联系也不能出去，还要时不时地见到几个阴晴不定的家伙。

他虽然心里很不舒服，却也什么都没说的就跑去了浴室，他可不想让敌联盟的人一直盯着自己的身体看，而且都已经过去三个多月了英雄们怎么还没找到敌联盟的基地？

他实在被看管得太严了，之前好不容易顺到一个Bate的手机，却发现毫不意外的是在圈外，他现在的生活没有任何隐私，想要搞点什么小动作只能在被窝里，不过所有人也都知道他一进被窝就是在搞什么小动作。

所以那台手机被没收了，而从那之后所有来给他送食物的人身上都没有带任何的通讯器，甚至连首饰都没有。

这让他很懊恼，觉得自己打草惊蛇了，却也无计可施，他这样一直被关在与世隔绝的地方，交流的对象只有死柄木吊，荼毘，渡我被身子，偶尔还会有爆肌，黑雾，图怀斯等人。

要说谁最话多估计只有渡我被身子和图怀斯了，渡我被身子一般都是跟着送餐的Bate偷偷跑进来的，缠着他没说多少话就会被赶出去。

图怀斯说的都是废话，一点有用的讯息都没有！

绿谷不愿意坐以待毙，却又无计可施，他很烦恼也很焦急，每天急得只能在室内团团转，而且更糟糕的是他还要面对发情期。

现在是第二次发情期，也就是说跟上一次时隔三个月了，他已经被关了半个月了，就算常年用抑制剂，他也知道一旦没有抑制剂没有伴侣安抚的Omega会面临什么样的下场。

他不知道敌联盟的那些人是不是也知道这些，也不知道他们把自己关在这里究竟想要干什么，是想要让英雄找上来一网打尽还是怎么样，他只知道自己再呆在这个地方就要疯了。

精神上的迷迷糊糊他已经感受到了，有时候也会突然忘了下一秒要做什么，大部分时间除了睡觉吃饭也就只能对着简洁的屋内发呆了，发情期间更是脑子像浆糊一样什么想不了。

第三次的发情期离上一次只隔了两个月。

第四次的发情期离上一次只隔了一个月。

第五次的发情期在同一个月的月末发作了。

第六次发情期在第五次发情期刚结束就开始了。

TBC.


End file.
